The Duke CTSA KL2 program will provide training and research opportunities for junior investigators that will equip them to participate in and ultimately lead transdisciplinary research teams that transcend traditional scientific silos and embrace diverse stakeholder input; facilitate advancement of discoveries to their next translational phase; leverage partnerships locally, regionally, and nationally to enhance the impact of their discoveries; and promote the development of a diverse workforce. We will build on the success of our previous KL2 program (2013-2018): among 14 scholars, the average number of publications per scholar is 24; and of the 8 who have been in the program for at least 2 years, 3 have received external research funding (R01, K23, or equivalent), and 5 have proposals currently in review. In addition, we achieved our innovative benchmark of funding at least 50% under-represented minority (URM) scholars. In the proposed program, we will enhance the KL2 program by (1) expanding our leadership team to collectively span the translational spectrum; (2) engaging a pool of KL2 mentors that has mentored more than 1,300 mentees (192 URM; 203 with subsequent K or R funding), and who lead large collaborative projects, and can thus mentor scholars on team science principles and practice; (3) providing KL2 scholars with a didactic and experiential program that includes the fundamentals of translational science, team science, health disparities research methods, individually-tailored career development topics, and a mock review process; (4) facilitating use by KL2 scholars of all CTSA cores; (5) engaging scholars in a ?Community of Scholars?; and (6) supporting programmatic collaborations between Duke?s KL2 program and other CTSAs. Importantly, we will continue our commitment to research workforce diversity (>=50% URM scholars), with expanded strategies to ensure its continued success, such as longitudinal mentorship, KL2 application support and sharing best practices with other KL2 programs. Through these activities, Duke KL2 scholars will be poised to advance to independent funding and contribute to and lead translation of biomedical and related discoveries into sustained public health benefits.